Darth Vader (Canon)/Finiznot
|-| Suit Vader = |-|Ruined Suit Vader = Summary As the emperor Palpatine seduced the ex-Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker into becoming the Sith lord Darth Vader, the Sith apprentice committed a mass slaughter on the Jedi in the Jedi temple, even murdering kids. After Darth Vader severed any affiliation Palpatine had with the trade federation, by killing them, he meets Padme and then Obiwan in a tragic and impulsive manner. Vaders reacts to this meeting so badly that he force chokes his wife, and is torn to burning shreds by Obiwan Kenobi. Humiliated over the horrible loss in his battle with his former master, Darth Vader is forced to live in a very uncomfortable cyborg suit where he will spend the rest of his days killing Jedi, rebels, and millions of civilians who do not appreciate in what the galactic empire offers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '(Physically) | At least '''8-C '| '8-C '(When using Darth Vaders's TIE fighter x1) | '8-B '(When commanding a single average Star-Destroyer) | Likely '8-A '(When commanding the Super Star-Destroyer) | Likely '7-B '(With Bota) Possibly 'Low 7-B '| Potentially '7-B '| 'Higher '''with concentrated force power '''Name: '''Darth Vader, lord Vader, Vader, Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one '''Origin: '''Star Wars '''Gender: '''Male (By chromosome only) '''Age: '''22.5 years old in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Around 22.6 years old in Star Wars: Purge, somewhere in between 22.5 to 23.5 old in Darth Vader and the ninth assassin, Around 23 years in The last of the Jedi: Dark Warning, 23 years old in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed prologue, 23 years old in Star Wars: Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of the force, 23 to 24 years old in The Last Jedi (2013), 24 years old in Darth Vader and the cry of shadows, 37 to 38 years old in Star Wars Rebels Season 1, 38 to 39 years old in Star Wars Rebels Season 2, 40 years old in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, 41 years old in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II, 42 years old in Rogue: A Star Wars Story and Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, around 42.25 years old in Star Wars: Vaders quest, around 42.25 years old in Star Wars 13: Five days of the Sith, Around 42.5 years old in Galaxy of fear: Clones, 44 years old in Splinter of the minds eye, Around 44.5 years old Star Wars Adventures: The will of Darth Vader, 45 years old in Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes back, 46 years old by the time of death in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi '''Classification: '''Sith lord '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Skilled Swordsmen, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Pain Tolerance (To an extent) and Clairvoyance. 'Attack Potency: Wall level '(Physically) | At least 'Building level '(By using month one Darth Vader, the young sith lord was capable in killing over a dozen jedi, and more than two decades later, he becomes a lot stronger than this.) | 'City Block level '(When commanding a Star-Destroyer) | Likely 'City level '(With Bota) | Possibly 'Small City level + '(In what George Lucas described of Darth Vaders power in comparison, the Sith lord could be 80% of Darth Sidious power in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi.) | Potentially 'City level '(When Darth Sidious offered Darth Vader an opportunity to regain his original leveling up system in becoming superior to him, Vader refused and accepted who he was in the suit. Not only that but if Darth Vader didn't let his inner conflict get a hold of him, he would have been 120% of Darth Sidious power.) 'Speed: Superhuman '(Combat speed/Should be comparable if not superior to general Grievous) | At least 'Massively Hypersonic '(Reaction speed) 'Transonic '(Flight speed/With Tie Fighter) | Possibly 'Massively FTL + '(Flight Speed/With Tie Fighter/Due to Darth Vaders legalities of authorization in his position of the Galactic Empire, he could have his permission in his Tie Fighter for Hyperdrive speed whenever he pleases.) 'Massively FTL + '(Flight speed/When giving the command on the Star-Destroyer.) 'Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Superhuman '(Physically), At least '''Class 5, Possibly Class K, Potentially Class M Striking Strength: Wall '''(Physically) At least '''Building class, '''Possibly '''Small City class + Durability: 'At least '''Small Building level '(When Galen was beating up Darth Vader, he sent the Sith lord crashing through a 40-60 foot obstacle that is comparable or a lot harder than concrete.) | 'Small Building level + '(With blast deflection) 'Stamina: Extremely High '(As Darth Vader was burning in flames with his ligaments torn, that took place exactly and immediately after the exhausting long with Obiwan on a volcanic planet, he was still was able to continue on moving until his body was to the closet of near death possible. Darth Vader fought against clone of Galen Marek for hours, with no signs of getting worn until the Galen clone exploited his weakness using the lightning of electricity on his cybernetics.) 'Range: Thousands of kilometers ' 'Intelligence: Gifted '(Even before reaching the age of a decade, this character was able to create a podracing vehicle that helped him win a pod race, and later saved all of the Naboo from the trade federations conquest over the planet.) 'Weaknesses: '''Electricity, devices that shut his suit down, and lack of maneuverability that he once possessed before being burned. If Vaders mask is removed, he won't be able to breath and the unpredictably of changing light saber forms can catch him off guard, and his chest panel is somewhat of a easy weakness that could stop him entirely from fighting or just mess up his focus in battle. While Vader has adapted from the lack he has, Vader is still human, and hardly having any sleep can take away Leptin and bring in ghrelin, cause mood swings that get progressively worse with more lack of sleep, can kill him, and despite his gifted intelligence, hardly having any sleep actually had dumbed him down from the true intelligence that he could have had by having better sleep. The arguable worst aspect of his sleep depravity is him losing focus in combat, and while he is one of the greatest focused combatants in galactic history, his true potential is a struggle to reach because of his uncomfortable suit making it very difficult for him sleep. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques ' * '''Form V: Shien: '''Darth Vaders most proficient light saber technique, this utilizes a mix breed of previous light saber forms that co-exist within defensive and offensive lightsaber strikes. * '''Form VII: Juya: '''A violent, aggressive, and psychopathic light saber method that channels Darth Vaders Light saber combative skills to a dangerous stance. * '''Form VI: Nimen: '''A unpredictable lightsaber technique that could never truely make someone overpowered or significantly weak in using it. * '''Form IV: Ataru: '''Despite Darth Vader lacking the maneuverability in what Yoda or almost any Jedi can do with this, the way Sith lord has to do it is similar to how Qui Gon Jinn did it, in using the technique as more of a power through tackle of some sort than a acrobatic slam. * '''Form III: Soresu: '''The most defensive form of the light saber swordsmens skills, makes Darth Vader capable in taking multiple quick, swift, and heavy offensives upon him. * '''Form II: Makashi: '''While certainly not as perfected and elegant as Count Dookus performance of the form, Darth Vader is still very effective in using this form by being very unpredictable through the deceptive predictability of Form V: Shien. * '''Form I: Shii-Cho: '''The father of all lightsaber combat, this offensive form can pack quite many hits on the opponent with only a lack of defense. * '''Lightsaber Pike: '''A pressured long clash of Darth Vader's pushing his lightsaber against the other. * '''Force Choke: '''One of Darth Vaders most iconic force attacks, this telekinetic power that grant Vader the advantage to choke people from a large distance. * '''Force Repulse: '''An explosive wave of surrounding force blast that makes Darth Vader somewhat of a living grenade. * '''Dun Moch: One of Darth Vaders most effective force abilities, Dun Moch probes the minds of enemy against Vader, that makes them lose their sense of self control when fighting them. * '''Force Rage: '''A necessity for dark side embraced users, offers Darth Vader in a moment of loss of self-control, to boost his statistics up greatly. What it has also done is managed to somehow keep Darth Vader alive with his mask to breath, for an extended long period of time. Key: This profile contains both the Legends and Disney continuity. Category:Finiznot Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7